Masquerade
by thaiflower
Summary: Written for Fandom fights the Floods.    Isabella Swan's parents are hosting a masquerade ball in the hope of finding her a husband. A new comer steals her heart but he has a secret that will keep them apart.


This was written for Fandoms fight the Floods.

Disclaimer: I'm sure it's fairly obvious that i do not own twilight.

_timelights_ was lovely enough to make a banner for this story, which can be found on my blog ^-^

**Masquerade**

She slipped the ornate gold mask over her dark brown eyes concealing her identity. Isabella sighed as she took in her reflection. She knew she was beautiful with her pale skin, dark hair and slender body but she just didn't feel it tonight.

"Are you ready, Miss Bella?" Mary asked from her position by the floor length gilded mirror.

"No," she wanted to say. The premise for tonight was to find the young Miss Swan a husband.

"Yes. That will be all for now." Mary left the bedroom without another word.

Isabella ran her hands over the large navy blue brocade texture skirt of her dress. Her mother, Renée, had commissioned the blue and gold gown to be something different then what her daughter would normally wear.

Isabella swept through the hallways of her home to the ballroom. A secret entrance had been made so that one could appear and disappear from the mezzanine that overlooked the room.

Isabella pushed through the doorway and onto the mezzanine. Her mother and father stood there overlooking the festivities.

"Mama," she said to alert them of her presence.

Mrs Swan gasped as she took in her daughter. She had always thought her daughter was beautiful but tonight she was truly a Swan. Mr Swan thought that Isabella was too young to be getting married. He wanted to have more time with his daughter even though deep down he knew he couldn't.

"Gorgeous as always," Charles said not before scratching at his trademark moustache.

"Thank you, Papa," Isabella said while growing red at the cheeks.

"Isabella, a Mister Black would like to dance with you tonight," Mrs Swan told her daughter.

"Mister Black? Should I know who that is?" Isabella wracked her brains but came up with nothing.

"No. He is new to town but please make him welcome."

Mrs Swan continued on giving her daughter a description as to how she could find him.

Isabella floated down the staircase that led from the balcony to the main floor.

Standing in the shadow of one of the many pillars that surrounded the room was a tall man wearing a stark white mask with dark eyes and even darker hair. His skin was not pale enough to be called albino but he was not dark enough to be labeled as black either.

"Mister Black?" Isabella said after she had apprehensively approached him with a little curtsy.

"Yes?" he questioned her as he took her in from head to toe.

"My mother said you requested a dance from me tonight." Isabella was feeling uncomfortable under Mr Black's gaze.

"That I did, Miss Swan. If you would be so kind," he said. He pushed himself from the pillar and held out his hand for her to take.

They moved flawlessly around the dance floor but Isabella still wasn't comfortable being with him.

"What brings you to our town?" Isabella asked curiously.

"A change of scenery," Mr Black said vaguely as he looked down at Miss Swan smiling. The band stopped playing then and everyone on the dance floor stopped to applaud them. The band started playing again momentarily and everyone, including Mr Black and Miss Swan, continued to dance.

"Excuse me, Mister Black," one of the extra servants that Mrs Swan had hired for the night said interrupting the amusing, yet obviously false story that Mr Black was telling.

"Yes," he answered irritably. Nothing like how he greeted Miss Swan.

"There is a message for you in the entry," the scared, slightly over weight man said.

"Very well," Mr Black said. "Excuse me, Miss Swan. I hope that we can continue when I return."

"Of course," she said reluctantly.

Isabella stood there awkwardly on the edge of the dance floor as the town's people in big gowns and shiny suits danced past.

She took small steps backwards until she was standing by the wall.

"My, don't you look beautiful tonight, Miss Swan," her best friend said beside her.

"Rosalie. Where have you been?" The girls held hands as they stood there and talked.

"I have been entertaining Mr Cullen. He's new in town and asked that I show him around," Miss Hale said with a smirk.

"What? Is there something going on between you and Mr Cullen?"

"I believe so." Rosalie's eyes shone with excitement. And lust.

"So where is this Mr Cullen?" Isabella said scandalously.

"Emmett should be here any minute now." Rosalie smiled as her friend before looking towards the entrance for her prince.

"I saw you dancing before. Who were you with?"

"Mr Jacob Black. He's new in town. After a change in scenery. Well whatever he wants from me he is not getting it, he creeps me out."

"That's not good. I'll help you try to stay away from him." Rosalie's eyes scanned the room once more.

"There he is," Rosalie said excitedly squeezing Isabella's hands.

Isabella turned to see who had clearly made her best friend so smitten. In the threshold stood two men, one tall and lanky, the other just as tall but with a bigger build.

"Come," Rosalie urged pulling her friend with her.

"Mister Cullen, Mister Cullen, this is Miss Isabella Swan," Rosalie said, her gaze unwavering from the Cullen in front of her.

"Emmett Cullen," the stockier if the two said. He held his hand out and graciously took Isabella's.

"And you are?" Isabella asked once she had her hand back.

"Edward Cullen," the masked man replied. Isabella held her hand out for Edward to take. He took her small one in his large hand and pressed a simple kiss to it. Isabella blushed and looked down at the forward gesture.

She looked up again and took in Edward's black lace mask noticing that his eyes were a vibrant green, like nothing she had seen before.

"Miss Hale, would you mind if I took you away from your friend for a dance?" Emmett asked. Rosalie looked at her friend for an answer. She would not leave if her Isabella did not want her to. Miss Swan turned her head and gave a slight nod.

"I would be delighted," Miss Hale finally responded. Mr Cullen held out his hand for Miss Hale to take. They walked away not taking their eyes off of each other.

"I think my brother is in love," Edward said as the couple walked away.

"I believe so too. Rosalie was so taken simply just talking about him," Bella said while trying to hide a giggle.

Movement behind Edward caught Isabella's attention. It was Mr Black coming back to claim his dance and she deflated a little in defeat.

"Is something the matter?" Edward asked seeing the change in her demeanor.

"No, not particularly. It's just that I promised Mr Black that I would dance with him again but I didn't feel so comfortable with him the first time."

"Would you like to dance?"

"Excuse me?"

"Would you like to dance? You said that you don't want to dance with that gentleman again..."

"I would love to dance with you, Mr Cullen." Jacob was within hearing range when Isabella replied and pounced.

"Miss Swan, I thought you were going to dance with me again."

"I was but-"

"Sorry, Mister Black but Miss Swan has made her choice. Better luck next time." Edward put his hand out and Isabella graciously took it.

"Thank you for saving me," Isabella said once they had gotten into a rhythm.

"It was my pleasure. Anything for a beautiful lady." Isabella blushed once more.

"You cannot know that for sure, Mr Cullen. If you are willing to wait you can make your decision at midnight."

"I'll definitely be waiting." Edwards smile made Isabella feel things she had never known before and his touch was comforting, she felt like she was melting in his arms.

Isabella also longed to know what was hiding under the lace of Edward's mask. She couldn't wait for midnight to come.

For hours they danced only stopping when Isabella's feet were sore. Jacob watched from the edge of the ballroom all night, envying Mr Cullen. He thought that it should be him that Isabella was dancing with, falling in love with.

"Excuse me, Mister Cullen but there's a message for you from your father," the same servant as before said interrupting the pair.

"Of course. Excuse me, Miss Swan. I'll be right back." Edward stood up and followed the servant out into the entry.

"Miss Swan, may I finally claim that dance?"

"Um, sorry Mister Black but my feet are terribly sore."

"Never to mind," he said as he took Edward's vacated seat. Isabella did not feel comfortable at all and hoped that Edward would return quickly. She even glanced at the threshold in vain.

"I didn't get the chance to tell you how beautiful you are tonight, Miss Swan." Isabella did not blush this time.

"Thank you," she said out of politeness. She glanced at the doorway once more. No luck.

"You seem distracted. Is everything alright?"

"Yes. I just have something on my mind." Isabella pressed her arm to her forehead.

"I seem to have a little temperature. If you would excuse me?" Isabella got up without waiting and left for the entry.

She searched for Mr Cullen but he wasn't to be found. She felt something inside her break with disappointment at his absence. Isabella didn't know what she was feeling only that she wanted Edward to be around so that it would go away.

Slowly she ascended the main staircase in defeat, behind her she could hear the count down to midnight. She would never know what her mystery man looked like. Tonight she would go to bed thinking of Edward Cullen and ask her mother about him tomorrow. She hoped that she would have some insight about him.

Isabella continued to her room to find it void of Mary, her hand maid. She would have to undress herself tonight.

After some painful minutes Isabella was in her undergarments and brushing her hair out. She would have to suffice with a simple braid tonight.

A small knock at the door caught Isabella's attention.

"Yes?"

"I was just enquiring to know if you needed anything, Miss Bella?" a familiar voice asked. Puzzled Isabella pulled on her white silk kimono and pulled the door open a crack.

"Edward?"


End file.
